


Eden

by Fujin_of_Shadows_13



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujin_of_Shadows_13/pseuds/Fujin_of_Shadows_13
Summary: {In the light, we are enemies.} [By sunrise, we are enemies.] {In the dark of the night, we are not enemies.} [Tonight, it is just me and her, the darkness, our passion and lust.] "I should kill you." - "You won't." RubyXAdam Oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the story “Don’t Tell” by abandonedprofile1. That story is brief but it is one of my most favorite fanfiction of all time.

_**Eden** _

* * *

 

My teammates once again left me on my own.

I have grown accustomed in being alone.

After all, it was unavoidable.

I was two years younger than they were, and the definition of fun for them isn’t age appropriate to me.

Not like I have any interest in what they do outside of Beacon.

They are grown young women after all, even if my sister can be over-the-top at times and Weiss can be overbearing most of the time…

Blake’s with them so I won’t have to bail them out by tomorrow…Hopefully.

Still, I am alone in our dorm room, and I am okay with that.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss deserves to have fun, considering what happened in Mistral and what is happening right now.

War is a tragedy.

Fighting in one is quite depressing.

At times of war, it is only best to enjoy the meager things in life before you are thrown head first to the next skirmish.

A skirmish that Jaune and I would most likely lead.

Well, I would lead. Jaune would be safe on the back creating strategies while I manage everyone in the front.

I guessed that’s life.

I hope that my team would invite Jaune and the rest in their bar hopping.

They all deserve some R&R before the next skirmish.

And personally, I don’t want them anywhere near the dorm room considering what I was about to do.

Like my team, I deserve some fun. I deserve some R&R.

And I will received that, although in a way that would be frown upon by practically everyone I knew.

It's a quarter pass ten, and as usual, there is a soft tapping on the window of my dorm.

The windows were now bullet proof, to prevent some rather distasteful sneak attack from the opposition.

I don’t know why, but I don’t actually fear getting snipe by Cinder or any of her cohorts.

Cinder would want to kill me with her bare hands, considering what I did to her.

A courtesy that we both share.

After that dark musing, I rose to my feet and approached the large window in the dorm room.

I tap the window back, signaling that it was safe before hastily pushing the curtain to the side.

Outside the bullet proof window stood the most dangerous Faunus in Remnant.

The best operative that the White Fang can deploy.

One of the strongest and worse adversary that I have every faced in the battlefield.

He stood before me with only a bulletproof glass separating us.

I quickly opened the window, removing the insignificant barrier that separated him from me. 

Like that would stopped him if he truly wanted to have my head.

Within seconds, he slipped into the dorm room that I shared with my teammates. I took a stepped back as he closed the window behind him before casually pulling the curtains over the window, to prevent any other individuals from seeing what’s going to happen inside of the room.

I stood before him with a smile. Regardless of our allegiance, I am genuinely happy to see him.

He just stood in front of me, unmoving, his signature scowl etched on his lips.

After a second, he removed his mask.

Silver eyes that were almost identical to mine stared right back at me.

I stared at those eyes of his.

Both of us have Silver Eyes, although our eyes shined differently.

Mine shined with hope.

His shined with vengeance.

Regardless, his eyes were still beautiful in my eyes.

“I could kill you right now.” He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

I chuckled.

Normally, anyone who hears a threat from him, ten out of ten, they would fear for their lives.

That also includes me. Not because I fear him, I never feared or hated him, but because I know of his skills.

I chuckled at his threat because it lacked both the edge and coldness that his voice usually had.

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so a night ago.” I pointed out as coyly as I could. “Or the night after that, or even the night after that.” I pointed out with a laugh as I slowly walk backwards towards my bed.

One of the great rewards that we enjoyed after reclaiming Beacon is that my team and I were given a larger room. Although I miss the bunk beds that we had in our first years, the individual single beds given to us are very welcome and accommodating in this room.

It is welcome and accommodating to the activities that I have been indulging in for the past year or so.

“I should kill you.” He told me once again as he slowly followed me.

“You should.” The prestige and acclaim that he will received if he presented my head to that Witch would be legendary. “But you won’t.”

But I know him, I know him better than any of his subordinates.

I know him more than Blake does.

He won’t kill me.

There won’t be any glory in him killing me right now.

Also, I know that he won’t kill me as much as he knows that I won’t kill him.

“I could.” He was now within arm’s length of me.

“You could.” I affirmed his threat. He could really kill me. That is not debatable. “But here is a reason why you won’t.” I lifted a hand before drawing him into my arms as I fell to the bed, taking him with me in the fall. He follows unresistingly, though he immediately takes control, strong, muscled body pinning my body to the bed as he claimed my lips with his.

He and I are cocooned in a blanket of darkness, with moonlight the only thing illuminating our bodies.

Everything about this – about us – is forbidden.

I don’t know how he gets into Beacon grounds every night. Frankly, I don’t care. I never asked, regardless of the security risk it possesses.

I also never asked why he would come for me.

I actually don’t have any interest in knowing why he would come for me and not for his old flame. That is a question I would rather remain unasked, for I fear the answer to that question.

I don’t care why he comes and visits me every night. The only thing that matters is that he is here, with me, not with anyone else, with the veil of darkness shrouding our bodies as we sin together and with each other.

In the light, we are enemies. I have accepted that.

I have also accepted that he would fall by my scythe or I would fall to his sword.

I have made peace with that fact.

But that was before the light.

In the dark of the night, we are not enemies.

And I would cherish every moment that I can consider this magnificent man as mine, even if it is in the dark.

Adam

They were leaving again.

The three females that compose three-fourths of her team are once again leaving her in isolation.

They are also bringing that other team that was being led by that incompetent knight.

Fools, all of them.

Especially Blake.

I thought I taught her better than her current actions would dictate.

Never leave the best possible weapon at your disposal without a guard, regardless of its ability to fight or to defend itself.

Or in this case, how well she can defend herself.

And she can fight with and against the very best this world can offer.

She is one of a kind.

When those six idiots were far enough, I made my move.

The security of Beacon is pathetic. For someone like me, ME, to get in and out of Beacon grounds with ease is an insult, to me and to this institution.

But it is convenient for me.

It is convenient for me and for her.

In minutes, I arrived outside of her room. I stood just outside of her room, in front of the window that I have been familiar with for quite some time now

I did not hesitate.

I knock the glass window three times.

The way I knock is the same manner in which I have knocked on this window for many nights.

It is strange that I could recall that.

A knock answered me back, indicating that it was safe.

She was truly alone.

In a matter of seconds, the curtains that obscure everything in the room were push aside.

I was greeted with a sight that surpasses every angel in the world.

This being, five years my younger, is arguably the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon.

And I thought Blake was beautiful.

She is, honestly, but this one surpasses her.

This one surpasses her in every imaginable metrics for beauty.

The window that separated us was gently open.

She took several steps back, her eyes inviting me, welcoming me.

I answered her invitation by jumping into the room.

She took a step back, distancing herself from me, and I could already tell that she was edging me, teasing me to close the distance.

The little temptress.

I closed the window and pulled the curtains over the window. No one would know what will happen inside of this room, not tonight.

I then refocused my entire attention back to her person.

She was smiling at me with a smile that could brighten the darkest abyss.

And to answer that smile, that brilliant and divine smile, I removed my mask. It was proper courtesy, the only courtesy that I could give her.

Normally, those who would see my face, they die, plain and simple. But this girl, this woman have seen my face so many times, and yet, I let her live.

It still baffles me why I would let this human have this kind of power over me.

I stared at her silver eyes with my own silver eyes.

Although I am a Faunus and she a human, we share the same bloodline.

Yet, our race is not the only thing that is different between her and me.

My eyes always shine with dark malice.

Her eyes always glimmer with ethereal innocence.

 Beautiful, so utterly, breathtakingly beautiful, it is almost a travesty that something so beautiful could exist in this damn world.

“I could kill you right now.” I whispered to her, and that is the wisest thing to do right now.

This girl before me is the biggest hurdle, the biggest thorn, the hardest enemy to overcome in this war.

This girl before me, innocent and sweet, is the best general that her side can offer.

The Maiden of Death and the Warrior of Light, this girl has brought victory after victory to her allies and dealt defeat after defeat upon me and my allies.

I should kill this girl, this threat.

But I couldn’t.

Not here.

Not now.

And she knows this as she laugh, her voice sounding that of angels singing.

“If you wanted to kill me, you would have done so a night ago.” She pointed out to me with a pure smile, yet it was overwhelmingly seductive in my eyes. “Or the night after that, or even the night after that.” She laughed that laugh of hers that made my instincts roar in want and need.

In want of her body.

In need of her touch.

She backed away from me and made a move towards her bed, her hips swaying, her eyes inviting.

I could barely suppress my lust in her presence.

“I should kill you.” The war would be won by us, by me, by my allies without this angel as an adversary.

“You should.” This girl knew of her ability, of her importance to her allies. If her allies are to be victories, the war will be won by the edge of her scythe.

I should kill her.

“But you won’t.”

She was correct.

“I could.” I reasoned, my voice becoming huskier by the letter.

“You could.” She acknowledged my ability to end her, yet she still stood in front of me, unafraid, unmoved.

“But here is a reason why you won’t.” My entire body shook as I felt her hand on my person before she took me in her arms.

This girl is dangerous.

More so to me.

This girl has power over me in which no one possesses.

I did not know that my body moved until I was within her reach, until her hands were on mine.

I did not noticed that I had laid with her on her bed until I was lying on top of her.

And I was quickly overwhelm by her majesty and grace the moment her lips and gazed mine.

My lust and my want, my need and desire for her exploded.

I claimed her and we were one.

In this darkness, no one exist but she and I.

Everything about this – about us – is forbidden.

I don’t know how this started. I do not know how and when I started to desire her.

And I don’t care.

Neither does she.

I don’t know why she is so accepting to my touch and why I am so susceptible to hers.

I don’t mind. Her touch is warm and intoxicating, gentle and calming.

I don’t know how and why my interest change from Blake to this heavenly creature. Frankly, I couldn’t even remember why I was interested in Blake in the first place.

I don’t even care anymore about the number of my brethren that this girl have slain or had a hand in slaying. War is cruel and ugly and those who had fallen by her hand accepted, fully, the consequence, of this war, and honestly, I have my fair share of slaying and downing her allies, those that she called her friend.

War is a debacle that welcomes death

I don’t care about anything anymore.

The only thing that matters right now is that this girl, this angel is mine.

And I fully intend to have her as long as I possibly could.

The war can wait.

My sword and her scythe will clash once again. That can also wait.

Tonight, it is just me and her, the darkness, our passion and lust.

Nothing more, nothing less.

By sunrise, we are enemies.

Right now, we are just us.

**Ruby**

Later, he pulls on his black pants as he always does - a gorgeous obsidian against his beautiful white skin.

He gazed at me for a second before gently stroking my cheeks and gently tucking my red, crimson hair behind my ear.

I shuddered in delight.

His touch is so very exciting.

Our eyes met once again, and once again, his intense silver orbs entranced me to a degree that I wanted to yield to him.

Those eyes promised me everything that he cannot and will not promise, not in this lifetime, not in this current atmosphere.

And as always, we are all too aware of how this – how we – are forbidden.

The knowledge is like electricity tingling along my skin wherever we touch. He kisses me gently one last time, as he always does, and I relish this kiss.

It may be the last that kiss that we can share.

It may not.

But I will relish it nonetheless.

“Come back to me.”

He did not reply as he left me alone in this room, alone by myself.

It does not matter.

He will return, and we will once again dance by the tune of our sin.

 

Adam

The night is still young.

I want to continue.

I want to indulge upon her body some more.

And I know she feels the same way. She will not complain.

But, our time together must come to a close this evening.

Necessity can be the cruelest mistress in this world.

I started dressing myself, and I could feel her eyes watching me, admiring me.

I am flattered, and I did my best for my eyes to not stray on her.

She is without her clothes, with only a blanket shrouding her full brilliance from this world. I fear that if I gazed at her, I will never be able to bring myself to leave her.

I would abandon my dreams, my ideals for her.

It scared me to know that I won’t regret it if I do.

As I completed dressing myself, I steeled myself and turned my attention back at her.

She was inviting me back to the bed.

She did not say this.

She did not even make a gesture.

But her eyes, her eyes alone was enough for me to know that she wanted me back in her arms.

I was tempted to lay with her again.

But I resisted.

This relationship we have is limited.

I have already accepted this.

And I know, she has as well.

I gently caress her cheeks before tucking one of her loose hair behind her ear.

Her hair is growing, and it suited her.

She’s becoming more beautiful by the day.

As the day goes by, I know there will be a day where I would not be able to leave her.

But that day is not today, no matter how much I wish it is.

I stared at her eyes one more time, even though I know that every time I looked at her eyes, my will to resist her lessens.

Those eyes promised me a life of joy, of happiness, of acceptance.

Those eyes promised me love, something that has been constantly denied from me.

I wanted to accept the promise that those eyes were telling me.

But I resisted.

I resisted for now.

I kissed her, one last time.

It was a gentle kiss.

It was a quick kiss.

It was a kiss that will not allow my desire for her to show.

It was a kiss that will not allow me to enjoy her love.

I pulled back and broke the kiss. I gazed at her one last time, drinking in her breathtaking beauty, before turning around and making my leave.

“Come back to me.”

She whispered to me with such a pleading voice that I was tempted to stay.

I didn’t.

I left.

But I will obey.

I’ll return to her.

I have to return to her.


End file.
